Inside My Scrapbook
by Anne Raven
Summary: A proposal to all CCS Authors found on chapter 8. Tomoyo's scrapbook is filled with pictures. Drabbles about snapshots of everyone from the gang.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first in this fandom. I have been exclusively writing fics in another fandom that I decided to try something else. Bear with me as I am still new. ( I haven't been writing fiction for a month yet.) I wanted to try something another author did in another fandom. Xabie, credits go to you.

Standard Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is exclusively owned by CLAMP. I'm just trying to make fanfiction here.

Inside My Scrapbook by: Anne Raven

Prologue: Tomoyo's Lifelong Project

To the reader,

Pictures are not only pieces of glossy paper. In a sense, they are little worlds of their own. People, places, events, that's what makes up a shot. Little glimpses of memories immortalized. They're the canvas of happiness, grief; love, hate; beginnings, endings and everything else in between.

A slice of life held in one's hand.

I have undertaken this project as a celebration for Life, a eulogy for Death and a compendium of moments sublime.

Take care of theses remembrances I confide with you. Live life and remember.

Yours,

Tomoyo Daidouji


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 1: Strawberries

"Strawberries are sour."

"Strawberries are sweet."

Syaoran and Sakura were in the middle of a debate. She wanted to bake strawberry shortcake and he wanted chocolate chiffon.

"Between the two of us, who bakes better?" He smirked knowing she'll never deny his victory.

She frowned. "Aww. But I love strawberries."

Syaoran breathed deeply and shook his head. "And I love you." He said kissing her cheek. "Let's bake that cake of yours.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 2: Click

It was her favorite past time. But now, she suddenly ran out of subjects. Her best friend would never complain but she knew she'd appreciate some alone time with her boyfriend. As much as she'd like to document every moment of their love story, she could take a hint.

Placing the viewfinder directly in front of her eye, she started panning the café looking for something that would interest her. Her eye caught the flicker of light reflected by the brim of the glasses of a boy who suddenly smiled at her.

She finally found a subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 3: Big Brother, Little Sister and Boyfriend on the Side

Glaring was his automatic response whenever he saw the gaki. Really, he had nothing against the younger boy and if he met him elsewhere and in another context, he would have liked him. He couldn't help but see red specially when he saw his hands intertwined with his sister's.

She was smiling at him, the sweet smile, the carefree, the happy one.

They were in love, definitely in love.

And for the first time, he smiled at the thought of them together.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 4: Identity vs. Role Confusion

Yes or No…

This or That…

Human or Guardian of the Clow…

So many decisions to make with too few options to choose from. Thank Kami tha he's always there willing to support me in whatever I decide to do. That's why he'll always be the most important person in my world.

* * *

A/N: I suppose you guys know to whom this snapshot belongs to. A little yaoi, I think. I'm not really into those kinds of things. No offense meant to anyone I assure you. This snapshot was just begging to be written and you understand the power of a Muse. Peace!


	6. Chapter 6

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 5: Grew Up too Fast

"Damn it, Nakuru." Sometimes, I wish I was born normal." Eriol ranted once allowing his head to freely hang backwards against the backrest of the sofa.

"Whatever do you mean, Eriol-sama?" Nakuru asked.

"It's not healthy for someone my age to have the memories of a wizard who is centuries dead." He explained.

Nakuru's face was contorted in confusion. "Why is that?"

"For once, I wish I'm incapable of understanding some things." He answered.

"Like what?" She uttered placing a finger on her chin.

"Like falling in love for the first time."


	7. Chapter 7

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 6: Happy Anniversary

They've been married for a very long time.

He looked at her.

She was looking at him.

He smiled.

She was smiling.

He blew her a kiss.

She didn't move even a finger.

He stared at her fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. And he ran a finger on her face imprinted on the glossy paper.

"Happy Anniversary, Nadeshiko."

A/N: I am such a crybaby. This made me teary-eyed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have a proposal for all CCS fiction authors.

A lot of people already told me that these drabbles would have been better if they were turned into whole stories. The problem is, I don't have much time on my hands to think of stories for them. So, I'm posing this challenge.

Use these little scenes and turn them into one-shots or multi-chaptered fics. Just don't forget to mention in your summary this line: **An off-shoot of Anne Raven's Inside My Scrapbook**.

I'm excited to see what co-authors would make of my work.

Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 7: Never Say Never

"Ha! Beat that, Suppi."

"I can beat you with my eyes closed, Kero-chan."

"Just try."

"Oh, you bet I will."

"Take that… and that…"

"Hey, no fair! You're cheating."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!"

"Kero-chan, Eriol's here to bring Suppi home. Come down now." Sakura called from the bottom of the stairs.

Kero-chan fluttered towards the console to turn it off. "We should do this again."

Spinel smiled. "Alright, but I get to choose the game next time."


	10. Chapter 10

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 8: You're Cordially Invited to…

Normally, Li Meiling was not the type of girl who was easily impressed but at the moment, she couldn't help but be struck by awe.

"These are the most beautiful wedding rings I have ever seen. You have outdone yourself, Xiaolang." She smiled affectionately at the young man sitting across the dining table of the Li Family mansion.

"I do try. I want all the best for my bride-to-be." Syaoran replied, lacing his words with utmost sincerity.

His mobile rang and he nimbly took it out of his pocket. He took a swift look at the caller ID and turned to her.

"It's the catering service. Excuse me while I take this call." He said while standing, leaving Meiling in the presence of all that wedding paraphernalia.

She took out one of the invitations that were piled in a stack on the table and started reading it. She smiled again. She decided to freshen up and laid the open invitation on the table as she proceeded to the powder room.

It read:

You are cordially invited to the…

**Li-Kinomoto Nuptials**

A/N: Thought Syaoran would marry Meiling? Not on my watch.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I did say that this is Tomoyo's life-long project so here I thought I'd add more.

Many thanks to the following:

**Tabithakat, desy1156** and **Anonymous Fishy-chan** for adding the fic to their favorites.

**bluedevil24** for adding me in your fave authors.

**Suikahime, james birdsong, **and **death101-fox version** for the wonderful reviews.

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 9: Terminal

The atmosphere in an airport could be described in one word - rushed. With all the people scurrying back and forth, boarding and arriving from flights with their trolleys and luggages in tow, you think there's no tomorrow.

For the moment, he desperately wanted to stop Time so he can spend it longer with her...

"Goodbye..." she said softly.

She almost crumpled he boarding pass she clutched in her hand when he didn't say anything, didn't even look up to meet her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I don't know." she admitted.

He finally looked up to her and smiled that all-knowing smile he always possessed. But she knew beneath the many layers of calm, he hid his true emotions well.

"I understand." he said curtly hiding away all traces of emotion the way his glasses hid his eyes from her for the first time in their lives.

She landed a kiss on his cheek and turned once, her long copper hair gently swaying, never looking back.

She boarded the plane back to her homeland knowing that this would be the last.

A/N: I absolutely love the title... so appropriate for the chapter. Anyways... I never liked this pairing... Eriol and Kaho together gives me the creeps...


	12. Chapter 12

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 10: Dear Diary

It was a perfect day. The sky was clear, the sun was bright, the wind was gentle and soothing. But the most beautiful sight that met his eyes was her - serenely napping on a wicker chair in her grandfather's garden with an old leather-bound journal lying open on her lap.

As he tucked the stray strands of her auburn hair behind her ear, his amber eyes strayed towards the diary and saw the single line on the open page.

_Dear Diary_,

_I think I'm in love with him._

Sakura woke up with a start. She didn't realize she fell asleep in the middle of writing. She lifted the pen that was cradled in between the pages of her journal but the moment she saw the page, she immediately dropped it.

Another line had been added to her previous entry by a hand she knew so well.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Tell her, I think I'm in love with her too._

A/N: I just love the SS magic... hehe..._  
_


	13. Chapter 13

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 11: White

White...

It was all white...

The roses, the calla lilies, various species of orchids, her dress, the curtains.

White... All of them white.

With the bitter keening of friends and loved ones, her cries mingled with the chorus of a thousand others. And the only spot of color in the otherwise immaculate white was the redness of her lips which she would never again her say,

"Tomoyo, dear daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Standard Disclaimer still applies.

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 12: Hands

He always had a problem with itchy hands; hands that refused to be idle. And look where it got him.

He became rich. He became famous. He became powerful and influential.

Clow was a man with many accomplishments. It wasn't because he was a fine wizard. It was because his hands refused to be idle.


	15. Chapter 15

Standard Disclaimer still applies

A/n: After a long while, I get to follow up on this. I would like to thank everyone who is still supporting this fic. This chapter is for you.

* * *

Inside My Scrapbook by Anne Raven

Chapter 13: Queen

Li Yelan was a queen in her own right. She had beauty and brains. She wielded the wealth and power of one of the most influential clans in Hong Kong. She had it all.

But like the chess piece she so often compared herself to, she knew she wasn't the most important character in the game.

Li Xiaolang was the center of the family and if he falls, they all fall down with him. That was why she had always felt conflicted when dealing with her only son. She was proud, very proud, of what he has accomplished but she dismayed knowing they were not yet enough. This was why she had always been strict with him. Being strict though does not mean that she can't be generous.

And like the queen that she was likened to, Li Yelan made a generous act – letting her son fall in love.


End file.
